


On Sale

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [12]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris Feels, M/M, Tom Feels, You've been warned, alternate universe - domestic hiddlesworth [?], and it's common in this universe, hints of mpreg, inspired by Ernest Hemingway's six-word short story and author's grandma, prepare your box of tissues before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened, you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChargerWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargerWarrior/gifts), [1bojanglesmen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bojanglesmen2/gifts), [segaazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segaazar/gifts), [Mistyandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyandblue/gifts), [Nienna_Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> I feel like writing this short story for the guys listed, i don't know why! I love you? xD I'm just in a deliriously good mood today, but the story's not though :// I cried a lot when typing this out. And i'm escaping from doing revision.
> 
> Listen to this when reading, pardon the movie. I love it :: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STzrXItGZM4

He was stopping by a clothing store when his mother called him. 'Chris! You have to get here right now! Something's happened to--' Her voice, she told him the news, along with the frantic noise muffled in the background. Chris had forgotten how fast he drove his car. His hands and feet felt increasingly numb, he wondered how he managed to get through the heavy traffic. By the time Chris arrived to the waiting area just outside the emergency, through the packed hallways of the hospital, just a flash of his mother's face told him everything he needed to know. No words needed.

His mother was crying, her body shook and sobbed. Face flushed red, her eyes were swollen with tears. Hushed by his father who sat expressionless beside her, and Luke's wife who bore equal sadness on her face. Liam sat on the floor, trembling hands hiding his broken face. Emma seated on the opposite bench, weeping and wiping her tears. Both of them sustained a few injuries, nothing bad. But they were not to be blamed in this tragedy.

Chris' feet were glued to the cold tiles. He could spot frenzied nurses through the rectangular shaped windows on the swing door. He had to stay strong for everyone. He mustn't cry. He promised not to shed a tear - you look ridiculous when you cry, _he_ would always tease.

What exactly happened, you say?

"Chris," Luke said, opening the door for him. He breathed, "He's waiting for you."

Leonie touched his hand, looked up at him but fresh tears streaked down her cheeks. Chris glanced at his family, and Emma who refused to spare a glance at him. No, Emma, you're not at fault, he thought. And Liam too, you're not guilty. His brother patted his back as he went through the door, got his pass and led by a nurse who showed him the way. The steps he took quickened. He needed to see if _he_ was okay.

And there _he_ was.

Tom was resting on his bed, breathing through his oxygen mask. Rasping, wheezing. Machine beeping lightly, noting his slowing heart beat. A needle tucked into a vein, supplying him enough nutrients for his tired body. In bandages and dirt, blood seeping through. The kind nurse drew the curtains closed, giving them privacy. But she had a sympathetic look on her face. The noises on the other side sounded like murmurs, here, at least there was the slow breedle. Chris should have been crying, he wanted to. Slipping his hand into Tom's, careful of his injuries, he settled on the edge of the bed.

"...Tom," he murmured.

Running his hand gently through Tom's curls, he curved a small smile when the other opened his eyes. He wanted to say 'hi', but the word caught in his throat. The unique blend of blues stared at Chris. Pale, exhausted. _Thin_. Tom searched through Chris' saddened gaze as tears rolled down his cheeks. No, no, no. Chris moved closer, minding the mask, he held him tightly. Tom clung to him as he cried.

"...C-Chris... I didn't mean to... I'm so s-sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Chris had to stay strong, but he broke his promise. Burying his face into the crook of Tom's neck, he broke down. "Shhh... It's okay. It's all right... At least you're safe."

They stayed embracing each other until they both calmed down, and Tom drifted to sleep. Chris' hand never leaving his, remaining by his side. The doctor told him the news, gave his condolences. Hard to digest, hard to accept. The car accident caused a grave problem. And to save Tom's life, they had to take _it_ out. They couldn't save both, even if _it_ was saved, it would still die. A week later, Tom was discharged. Burdened on a wheelchair, he couldn't walk nor stand just yet. Both of them were driven in sorrow and bitter disappointment. And he had to be careful of his right side; his ribs, his leg and arm. Diana offered to bring Tom back to England, where she could take care of him while Chris settle the problems at home. Chris agreed, dodging the need to understand the look on Tom's face when Chris watched him leave.

'I'll be back,' Chris promised. Mostly to himself. He knew Tom felt betrayed.

They were excited months ago. They bought everything. Near to nine months of waiting, Chris figured it would be nice to purchase yet another pair of shoes that Tom was dying to buy. A good surprise, but he was too late. Perhaps, the time would never come. Only to have everything on donation, on _sale_.

The clothes.

The cradle.

The plush toys, the rattles.

And those cute baby shoes Chris bought, were never worn.

**Author's Note:**

> The story's also for all readers out there :D


End file.
